Reiatsu High
by WhiteAngelAnime
Summary: Reiatsu High is a new High school that recruits reiatsu based people whether they are human, shinigami or espada. Monou Chika has to attend the high school because her reiatsu itself is unstable and she's struggling to control it. UlquiorraOC
1. Character Information

Reiatsu High

**Summary:** _Reiatsu High is a new High school that recruits reiatsu based people whether they are human, shinigami or espada. Monou Chika has to attend the high school because her reiatsu itself is unstable and she's struggling to control it._

**Character Information**

Name: Monou Chika

Gender: Female

Age: 16 (Ulquiorra is 19)

Hair: Crimson red hair down to thighs

Eyes: Sparkling blue eyes

**Info**

Chika lost her parents at three years old and was looked after by her aunt. When she became five her aunt was murdered and Chika believed that it had something to do with her reiatsu. She was an only child so she had no siblings but she had two cousins who she doesn't know. She's got an uncle and an aunt she doesn't know either.

She was put into an orphanage until she ran away at thirteen. When she became fifteen she got her own place to stay in Karakura Town and has stayed there since. She has a full time job but it became part time so she can get some education.


	2. Chapter 1

Reiatsu High

**Summary:** _Reiatsu High is a new High school that recruits reiatsu based people whether they are human, shinigami or espada. Monou Chika has to attend the high school because her reiatsu itself is unstable and she's struggling to control it._

_**1**_

I glanced up at the towering black metal gates that had spikes at the very top. Going in or out is impossible without permission. Do I really want to come here? I glance down at my hand and clenched my fist when I noticed that it was outlined in my white-black-red reiatsu.

Yes, I have no other choice but to come here. How many times have I gone out of control? It's an uncountable amount. Have I killed anyone doing it? I don't know. I think my parents and my aunt were killed because of my reiatsu. In truth, I honestly don't know but I'm blaming myself for their deaths. Other than my uncontrolled power, I don't have any other evidence that suggests something else may have killed them.

But a high school prison? Why did I have to choose this one?

_Get it straight, Chika, you did not choose this place. Remember, they chose you. They sent the invitation. It has nothing to do with you wanting to come here._

I took a deep breath and released it. I took a step forward and the gates swung open at my approached. I shrieked and took a step back. I blinked before realising that the gates were not a threat to me. I released a sigh and knocked on my head in stupidity. Letting a moving gate scare me, what am I thinking? I took one step forward when I felt someone's presence to the right of me. Immediately I backed away and held onto the concrete pillar to steady myself as fear shook me.

'Whoops…' a male said guilty, 'did I scare ya?'

I turned to the voice and found a man in white looking at me. He had a high rise collar, a loose thing that went over something tight beneath and a sky blue hakama. Other than the sky blue, the rest of the uniform was in white and black. His hair was silver and his eyes were constantly narrowed into slits. His large smile felt mocking as he looked at me. With how he caught me act, I don't doubt he was mocking me inside of his head and only allowed his mouth to show as such.

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'Dare (who/who's there)?' I demanded and wished that I could summon a sword or something so I could attack him or defend myself from him.

'Monou Chika-san, forgive my rudeness and my late introduction,' he said bowing. 'I am Ichimaru Gin and I am here to welcome you to Reiatsu High and escort you to the two school principals.'

'Sosuke Aizen and Yamamoto Genryusai, correct?' I question, moving away from the pillar to stand before my welcoming committee, just a single person.

'Hai,' he replied, his smile appearing to have lost its mocking and appeared more impressed. 'Aizen-sama and Yamamoto-san…'

I cross my arms and thought for a moment. 'How did they know about me?'

If his eyes were open he would have blinked them at me in confusion or puzzlement. The only thing that showed me he was slightly puzzled by my words was the fact that his smile lessened. He cocked his head; his arms were already crossed, and looked at me. How can he see me with his closed anyway? His smile grew as he understood what I asked and found it not that hard to answer at all.

'Ah, Aizen-sama and Yamamoto-san are able to feel all kinds of reiatsus. It's how they noticed yours as well.' He went into silence for a few seconds. 'I was told that you have a strong reiatsu, but I wasn't told that it's extremely unstable. Now I understand why they invited you here. They want to help you rein it under control.'

I sigh. _If only that was the case_. I have other beliefs to think that they want something else out of me as well. If they believe me to be so strong in just reiatsu alone, then there must be other reasons that they want me as well. No one cannot help their greed if they are on the villain side, not so sure about those that don't want to use me for greed but for something else. I already get the feeling that they really do want me for something but won't speak about it. Or is it just me and my suspicious side that is just thinking the worst and assuming of them?

He started walking and I followed behind him although I had the urge to go down a different path. Will meeting the two principals lead to something bad or am I really just that distrustful of everyone that I come across? I take it from the later but I can't accurately say that there is nothing to be afraid of or no one to mistrust. In fact, there is always someone like that around. Take it from my last friends for example. I confined in them and they turned their backs on me. So much for friendship and being able to get through things together. What a bunch of lies. That's why I don't have any friends anymore. I don't trust anyone enough to make any new ones. That also explains why I moved. I needed a new start away from old memories.

Before I knew it I was standing outside the principals' door. Ichimaru knocked on the door and entered when a masculine voice answered. It sounded quite young to be honest but then again, you never know how long people in this place can live up to. I entered behind Ichimaru and looked upon the two occupants of the room. One was an old man who wore a shihakusho. Over this black attire is a white haori marking him as a leader above all else. He has long white hair and beard with eyes that are slit. On another desk was a much younger male who wore the opposite, but it appeared less baggy than the old man's attire. He had brown hair slick back with a lone strand dangling in front of his face. His eyes were open and were brown. They were assessing me but I felt exposed, naked, before him.

'Monou Chika…?' the young principal spoke. Yup he was the one to have given us permission to enter the room.

'Hai,' I replied but didn't move forward or take a step back. I may be inwardly intimidated by him but I will not allow them to know that I am.

'I am Sosuke Aizen, one of the principals of Reiatsu High. This is my co-worker, Yamamoto Genryusai. I take it you know the reason of the invitation to be educated here?' I nodded despite me knowing that he was going to say it anyway. 'So you understand that your reiatsu has become unstable enough that we have to be involved?' Again I nodded. 'Good, at least that takes care of us having to explain anything to you.'

'However you are not going to be left without supervision.' The old man spoke. 'Your reiatsu is too dangerous for it to not be governed properly. We will have two people from both of ours sides keeping an eye on you at all times.'

I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I'm that unstable that I have to be babysat?'

He opened his slit eyes and seemed to be glaring at me. 'You do not understand the dangers of having uncontrolled power being left alone. I will not take responsibility for your refusal to cooperate with us.'

'I will not take any responsibility if something happens to those you send to babysit me,' I retorted. If he wants to play this game, I can surely play it too.

'Now, now, Yamamoto-san, we don't need anyone angry here,' Sosuke-san spoke up. His voice didn't calm the atmosphere but it did stop us from exchanging words to make each other angrier. I turned my attention to the younger principal. 'Monou-san, you must understand that these four people are there for not just your benefit. It is to also ensure that the students are safe at all times.' He turned his attention to his co-worker. 'What about getting the student council to keep their eye on her instead?'

'Good idea, Sosuke. The student council has many powerful members that will be able to keep an eye on her.'

'What of her living arrangements, Yamamoto-san?'

The old man turned to him. 'She will have to live on her own until her reiatsu has been stabilised for her to live amongst her fellow classmates.'

'I hope that the dormitories are separate,' I said crossing my arms.

'I can take her,' Ichimaru said from behind me. 'I'll be sure ta give her a tour.' He moved up to my side and placed a hand on my shoulder before presenting himself before the principals. 'What do ya say?'

'Make sure that gets to her room,' the old man said and then appeared to have tuned out or gone sleep. Stupid old man!

'Please do, Gin,' Sosuke spoke.

'This way, Monou-san,' Ichimaru said and lead me out of the room. 'What did ya think?' he asked as we started walking down the corridor.

'The old man is a bastard and Sosuke-san is rather kind and considerate,' I answered without looking at him but focused on my path. Why is the old man so mean and cruel? Like I can answer that on my own, I would need to ask him but he would never provide me with such an answer. He's too cruel and inconsiderate to do that. Besides, he'll think that I'm trying to get into his business and would become grumpier with me. Bleh! I don't want to get involved with that old man anymore. I hope that I won't have to see him again.

'So ya like Aizen-sama more?' he asked.

'Could say that, but doesn't mean I'll constantly hold favouritism on him,' I answer.

'Ah, here we are. The girls' dormitories!'

I look up at the building that had taken us half an hour to reach, only because we were walking at a leisurely pace instead of hurrying along. It was huge in both length and height and it was bright in colours. The red bricks caught the sun and turned an orange colour. There were hundreds of windows marring the walls and made it appear that hundreds of eyes were watching me. There might even be girls there looking out and I might not even know it. Luckily for me I don't have to share a room. It would be really uncomfortable for me to suddenly appear in a school halfway through the year.

'Shall we go?' Ichimaru spoke and then continued walking without waiting for an answer.

For some reason my legs wouldn't budge. Too place, new people and I'm totally scared of my reiatsu going out of control again. Yeah you could say I'm scared. Okay in fear, but who cares about the difference? I fiddled with my jacket sleeves but nodded slowly before walking on after Ichimaru. I remained behind him, hoping that if anyone were to be there, they wouldn't see me, at least not right away. If I can avoid people, I'd love to do that, but I know that at some point I will be meeting others. When I start learning I would meet them in classrooms.

'You don't need to worry Monou-san, everyone's in class right now. They won't finish for an hour and a half.'

That sent some relief through me. I wonder how much he understands of me being scared about being around people. I doubt so. I don't know why but I don't think anyone can understand what I am going through. It's not like I actually open up to others. I have my reasons for it as well. Being beside Ichimaru is actually quite relaxing even despite my reiatsu goes out of control some times. Well at least it isn't going out of control right now. Can these people really teach me how to control it? I wonder. But I will find out when I start classes here.

I follow Ichimaru through the corridors that have doors everywhere. The doors are number all beginning with a letter. Since there are six floors I think there is only six letters. So that means that there is a letter to a floor. Currently I am on the fifth floor. The door numbers start with an 'E'. We've already passed door number _33_ and we're still continuing down the hallway. I've noticed that we each floor the numbers start again. We stop outside a door that reads _E-66_. Ain't I glad that there isn't another six on there? Ah, but apparently in Japan, the number _4_ is the death number. Or so I read it up somewhere.

'Ah home sweet home,' Ichimaru said and opened my door with a key. I noticed that there was no handle on the door and once the key was taken out it opened on its own. I wondered about the door but stopped when I discovered I was getting nowhere.

I stepped inside my room and noticed that it was un-decorative. There was just a plain white double bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom and a working desk and chair. I think that about sums up the room. The floor is white tiled. There was a light switch on the wall to the right of entering. There was no door to the walk in closet. There was a door to the bathroom. To my right of the bed was a large window that looked out. Outside was a picture of freedom, open plains with grass and grazing horses in the distance. Okay it's false. This isn't really the outside of the dorms. I wonder if that was put there on purpose to make the occupant think that there is freedom just right outside.

'What do ya think?' Ichimaru asked.

'It's on the plain side but I do kind of like that false scenery,' I reply and sit on the bed.

'Oh?' his Cheshire cat smile turned into an actual smirk. 'So you can tell that it's fake?'

I nodded. 'Upon coming here there is no such scenery around the academy. Therefore there is no scenery like this around the dorms either. It's pretty clever that they want the occupants to think they have freedom.'

'Very good, Monou-san, I'm impressed.' Although he didn't look impressed, but then again I think his wide grin expression rarely changed. 'All those who have masterfully controlled their reiatsus could tell about the false sceneries. However, you, with a most unaccomplished controlled reiatsu, are able to tell it right off the bat. I think Yamamoto-san is right to have kept you supervised.'

'If I am to be kept supervised all of the time, what have they decided to do for when I am asleep?'

'Your reiatsu hasn't gone out of control when you sleep, has it?'

I shrugged. 'How should I know? I am asleep you know.'

He looked up at the ceiling for a moment. 'I'll have ta ask 'em.' He looked back down at me. 'You can decorate your room in whatever fashion you chose, just make sure that it's kept tidy.'

I sigh in both relief and disappointment. 'Will do, Ichimaru-san.'

'Well then, enjoy ya day,' he said and then stopped at the door. 'Oh ya, forget ta mention. When ya can get ya reiatsu put in ya security.'

'What for?' I ask confused.

'It's so ya can get in ya room. It opens up when it recognises ya reiatsu.'

So without an occupant it requires a key, but with an occupant it requires the acknowledgement of reiatsu? What a weird but clever system. I wonder who created it. Most likely Sosuke-san, he does seem the more creative one of the two principals. But I wonder who designed the rooms. Surely it couldn't have been the old man. He would have probably done it in the colours he wears. So Sosuke-san probably designed this? God, maybe he's not as creative as I thought. Oh well, first thing first is that I start adjusting before I start to make any changes.

XxX

_I must have dozed off_, I thought as I rubbed my eyes. Voices were muffled on the other side of the door and I couldn't help but wonder who on earth could be out there at this time. I looked at my wrist watch and saw that it a little over an hour and a half had passed since I came to this room. So that must mean that classes have finished and everyone is heading back to their dorms. I hope that no one has discovered they have someone new in residence. It would be a shame if they had.

A knock came on the door and I cursed.

A little late for that!

Voices outside immediately cut off. The knock came again and I knew that I had no choice but to answer. I got up off the bed I had been lying on like a throw over and opened the door. Standing just outside of my door was a single female with something wrapped around her bicep. She was a blonde female, dark skin and wearing all white. Her arms were crossed underneath her enormous breasts and her green eyes were regarding me. Her reiatsu wrapped around me and I immediately knew she was powerful. She must be from the student council if that armband was anything to go by.

'Monou Chika,' she didn't say it like it was a question. 'I am Harribel Tier; I am a member of the student council on Aizen-sama's side. I have been told of your unstable side and have been asked to keep an eye on you inside the dormitories. I am also head of the dorm with an assistant going by Matsumoto Rangiku. If you have anything you need to discuss the pair of us are there. You can find me mainly in my room,' she pointed to the one opposite mine, 'if not in there then just ask anyone.'

That kind of sucked. _'If not in there then just ask anyone'._ What kind of advice is that?

'Tomorrow I ask that you come with me to visit the rest of the student council. They are to know of you as soon as possible so they know who they are to keep an eye on.'

'What time?' I ask in defeat. There was no way I was going to get away with it.

'Six, classes start at seven,' she replied.

Holy shit! Six and classes start at seven? Okay that completely sucks. If I never worked before, that would be extremely hard for me to do. Thankfully I used to work for a living and had to get up really early. This shouldn't be a hard task, but I never expected to wake up that early.

'Is that going to be a problem?' she asked as if she could read my mind.

'No, no problem,' I say laughing nervously. 'I'll be awake…'

'If not I'll just wake you up,' she said and entered her room.

I sigh and close my door. Wow, already met one person and I'm nervous. Now I'm even more nervous about meeting some others. Oh god how are they going to be? Are they going to be as emotionless as her or worse? I hope that I can get through this school. I'm starting to think that it really was a bad idea to come here.


End file.
